1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices, and more particularly, to a suction device for surgical applications in which an organ is supported by the suction device for improved access to the organ.
2. Prior Art
Surgical retractors are well known in the art. They are used in surgical procedures to maintain an opening in the skin to provide access to a body cavity and/or organ during surgery. Surgical retractors are often used in combination with accessories, such as suction devices for lifting, rotating, and/or supporting an organ. Such supporting is typically referred to as vacuum stabilization. Such suction devices and surgical retractors are particularly suited for cardiac bypass surgery.
While the suction devices of the prior art have their advantages, they are typically large in stature and accordingly obstruct a surgeon's view or access to the surgical field. The vacuum used to support the organ can be aggressive and cause tissue damage and tearing due to high vacuum settings (e.g., 400-700 mm HG). Typically, three-way valves are used for control of the vacuum. Therefore, the surgeon requires an assistant to operate (turn on and off) the valves. Furthermore, it becomes challenging to precisely control the vacuum by turning the valve on and off at a given time. Also, the suction cups of the suction devices are either inflexible or utilize an open-cell foam, both of which serve to cause trauma to the heart muscle and interfere with the heart's hemodynamic equilibrium. High vacuum pressure tends to push the attached tissue against the rim of the suction cup, which can cause damage to the heart tissue.